


Next time, come to me

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Childishness, Football | Soccer, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: Sergio goes to celebrate the Semifinal win and Fernando is upset.





	Next time, come to me

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am here and I don't have a Beta, so there might be a lot of spelling mistakes in this.  
> Sorry.

 

 

Sergio is just coming home from the celebration with the teammates. The whole night had been crazy. Atletico beat them, but lucky for Real they got that one goal that crushed Atletico’s dreams. They won and he went to celebrate with his friends.

 

Fernando wasn’t even in his thoughts. He didn’t exist in those hours. But he does now. Sergio hasn’t spoken to him after the match, too high on adrenaline and joy. He was happy, he would once again have the chance to win. Now thought, he is a bit anxious going into his own house. He isn’t sure what waits on the other side. Either Fernando will be pissed off or crying. He isn’t sure which he prefers.

 

He slowly pushes the door open and peeks inside. The hall is dark and empty. He walks further into the house, expecting to see Fernando on the sofa in front of the TV, but he isn’t there either. He goes to the bedroom, Fernando would surely be there then. He reaches the top of the stairs, walks down the hall and pushed the door to the bedroom open. But Fernando isn’t there either. Sergio sits on the bed, pulls out this phone, he dials Fernando number, but it goes straight to voicemail.

 

_“Hey, Fernando here. Can’t come to the phone. Leave a message after the beep”_

 

“Hi babe, it’s me. I just got home, and it’s like 3.30 in the morning, and you aren’t here. I was just wondering where you are… Call me back when you get this?... please?... Okay… I miss you”

 

His nostrils finally pick up on the mix of perfume and smoke. So he goes to the bathroom. He needs a shower. He undresses and turns on the water. He goes inside the scolding heat before he closes his eyes and runs a hand over his hair, down his neck onto his shoulder. As his hand passes over his shoulder he feels a sharp pain run through him like electricity. His eyes open wide as a memory of someone behind him. It could be a teammate or someone else. He doesn’t know. It dawns on him that it’s from the match last night. He’s shoulder hurt at some point. He runs to the foggy mirror and whips an hand over it. He sees his own shocked eyes staring back at him for a minute before they drift to the mark left on his skin. There is a clear dark bruise on his shoulder. He wonder what Fernando will say when he sees him.

He goes back into the water and finishes his shower. He turns the water off and wraps a towel around his waist and ventures into the bedroom again, Fernando is still not there. He checks his phone, but still nothing.

 

He tries the phone once again, but it goes to voicemail. He ends the call before the beep.

 

“Where are you, Fernando?” Sergio asks into the room.

 

He can’t sleep now. He needs to know that Fernando will return home first. He debates with himself between calling Fernando’s family or teammates and just go wait for him to come home. He all of sudden thinks about a place he didn’t check for Fernando. He runs to the garage to see if his car is there. He switches the light on, but no car there. He goes inside again and flops down on the sofa and turns on the TV. He falls asleep soon after.

 

*

Next morning he is startled away and at first he is so confused that he doesn’t recognize the sound as Odie scraping at the bowl in the kitchen. The next thing he knows is that Odie is on him, licking his face. He pulls the dog away and looks at it.

 

“Do you know where Fernando is?” He asks it. Odie looks at him oddly before he lets it down.

 

He gets up and goes to put on his old sweats and goes down to the kitchen to make some coffee. He has just poured the liquid when the doorbell rings. He wonder who that can be as he opens the door. On the other side is a very smug looking Cris. For a moment his is happy to see his teammate, but then the unwelcomed picture of his clash with Fernando last night comes to mind, making his blood boil.

 

“What do you want?” Sergio asks.

 

“I wanted to see if you came home okay”

 

“I got home just fine, thanks. You can leave now”

 

“Why are you so pissed?”

 

“I do not like the way to behaved towards Fernando last night”

 

“It was nothing, Sergio, just the heat of the moment. The only reason you don’t like it is because you fuck him in your free time” Cris says.

 

Sergio sees red after that.

 

“I will not have to talk to me like that, I’m your captain, and I will not tolerate that behavior towards myself, Fernando or any other player or team. You need to quit it” Sergio says.

 

Before Cris gets a chance to defend himself, Sergio slams the door in his face. He goes to the sofa, picks up his phone again and calls Fernando one more time.

 

_“Hey, Fernando here. Can’t come to the phone. Leave a message after the beep”_

 

“Sweetie, please call me back. I’m getting really worried here. It’s been over 12 hours since the game ended, and you aren’t home yet. Please call me, please! If you haven’t called or gets home within the next hour, then I’m going to call someone else and ask for you”

 

After ending the call he goes to his laptop and looks for clues on Facebook, twitter and Instagram. He posted on all three platforms just after 12am, but since then nothing. He even checks Antonie, Saúl and Koke’s Instagram and twitter, but he isn’t in anything pictures with them either. He looks at the clock on the Blu-ray player. It informs him that it’s just after 1pm. Fernando should be home now. He didn’t have training today, since the match ended so late last night. Sergio waits another 10 minutes and then he can’t wait any longer. He grabs the phone again and called Fernando’s parents house. He waits impatiently for someone to pick up.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hi Flori, it’s Sergio. Do you by any chance have Fernando with you?”

 

_“No, he isn’t here, why?”_

 

“I just wondered, that all”

 

 _“Okay then. Try Israel, he might be there. Bye”_ She tells him.

 

“Right, I will. Bye then” Sergio tells her as he hangs up. He waist no time dialing Israel’s number.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hi Isra, is Fernando with you?” Sergio asks.

 

It takes longer for Israel to answer. Like he is debating where or not to tell him something.

 

_“No, he isn’t here”_

 

“Okay, do you by any chance know where he can be?”

 

_“No, sorry Sergio. I’ll call you if I hear from him”_

“Okay, thank you Isra”

 

_“No problem. Talk you soon”_

 

“Bye” Sergio says and hangs up. He drops back on the sofa and wonders what he shall do next.

 

*

“Why can’t I tell Sergio you’re here?” Israel asks his younger brother, who is currently hiding in his house.

 

“I don’t feel like seeing or taking to him right now” Fernando answers.

 

Israel studies him for a few seconds before he shakes his head.

 

“He sounded very worried, Fernando”

 

“I don’t care”

 

“You are being a bit of an ass right now”

 

“I don’t care” Fernando says and jumps down from the kitchen table and leaves the room.

 

Fernando walks to the guestroom he has been hiding in since last night. He knew it was a bit childish to hide here, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle his emotions if he saw Sergio last night. He didn’t feel like going home to a overjoyed Sergio last night. He didn’t want to go home, because he knew that the pain would come back. He still isn’t sure that he wants to face the idea that this might have been his last chance to win the Champions League with his childhood club. He really wanted to bring the trophy to Atleti. He had been up all night analyzing every step, move, tackle and shot. Going over the match over and over again in his head. He knew it was too late to change the fact that they won, but still lost, but he wasn’t ready to let his dream go.

 

He had been too out of it last night, so when some of the guys asked if he wanted to go out for a drink he said no, and drove to his big brother’s house to hide there.

He hadn’t really thought all that much, and he was a bit surprised the he managed to arrive at the house unharmed. Israel had taken one look at him and pulled him into the house. He had all but shoved him into the guestroom and demanded that he went straight to bed.

 

Now he is sitting on said bed, thinking about how he’s going to face Sergio at some point. He missed him, but on the other hand he just can’t stand that smug look, that there sure will be on his face. He really hates Real Madrid. He hates Cristiano even more. The dough bag had told the Atleti fans to be quiet after Isco’s faithful goal. And it had been too much. He was pissed at the arrogant man, and the fact that the man had the nerve to laugh at him. That was just the last drop to an already full cup. He lost it right there, he knew he got a bit carried away, but fuck, he really hate Real that much. He shakes his head a little and goes to the window. He sees the sun shining outside. He goes the drawer and finds a pair of clean shorts of his, he always keep an extra pair at his brothers house just in case. He puts them on and goes to the pool outside. The chilling water feels good, it numbs all the feelings he has inside. He swims for a good 15 minutes before he spots his sister on the other end of the pool.

 

She doesn’t look all that happy, and he can only wonder why. He swims towards her, but stop a few meters before her.

 

“Why does Sergio keep calling me?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Fernando”

 

“Mari”

 

“Your behavior is no acceptable”

 

“You sound like mom right now”

 

“You should really call him. It’s so annoying to picking up the phone every other minute”

 

“I am not going to do it”

 

Mari looks at him and he stare right back at her. She seems to come to the conclusion that she wouldn’t win this one. Fernando is so stubborn when it comes to things like this. She shakes her head at him, but heads inside anyway.

 

Fernando, pleased with himself, takes a couple of lanes before he get up and goes to his room again. He drops down on the bed and turns on the TV. Of course it’s time for the sports news. The match flashed on the screen again. He turns it off and turns onto his side and stares at the wall. He feels tears rise in his eyes and one cascades down his right cheek. It hurts so much, he hates that he lost it again. So close and yet so far.

 

The door opens and his mother steps inside the room. She goes to sit behind him on the bed. She gently strokes his back, just like she always did when he was upset as a child.

 

“Sweetheart, it hurt me to see you like this” She says.

 

Fernando doesn’t answers, he just shakes his head. He can’t really stop crying now and the tears flows faster and faster as he sobs. He turns over and lets his head fall in his mothers lap. She starts stroking his hair instead. After a couple of minutes he calms down enough for her to stop petting his hair. He raises and leans his head on her shoulder.

 

“You have to call Sergio. The man is going crazy. He is so worried Fernando”

 

“I don’t want to see him right now. I can’t stand looking at him. When I do, I see the loss over and over again”

 

“Sweetheart, love is greater than a stupid match”

 

Fernando lifts his head so fast, that he gets bit dizzy, but that isn’t the thought that fills the most right now. The fact that she called it a stupid match makes him angry.

 

“It was NOT a stupid match, mom. This was important to me. I want to win this. I’m not getting any younger and I might not be playing for Atleti next year. It might have been my last chance to win this. It means something to me”

 

Flori looks at him, she isn’t impressed with her youngest son. She sees the pain in his brown eyes, and it hurts her heart a little, but she will no tolerate being spoken to like that. She gets up and walks to the door. She give him one last look before shuts the door a little harder than necessary, but she has to make her point clear to the young man on the bed.

 

Fernando feels like a right fool the very moment the door closes. He hates being mad at his mother and she did have a good point. He does love Sergio, but damn it’s hard when he is happy, and Fernando himself is hurt. He turns over on the bed and thinks about Sergio, at home stressing over where he is. He gets out of bed and goes downstairs to find his mother, father, sister and brother seated at the table in the kitchen.

 

“Ohh the child is awake and decided to get out of bed” Israel says.

 

Fernando walks over to his mother and leans over her to give her a big hug.

 

“Sorry mom” He tells her.

 

“It’s okay, son. But you need to call Sergio soon. He is so worried that something happened to you”

 

“I will mom, promise” He tells her before he goes to his room to get his car keys.

 

“See ya” He yells before he leave the house.

 

As he sits his car he decides to turn his phone back on. When it’s started again he checks his messages. There is 1 from Iker, Koke, Saúl, Pepe, and his sister, 2 from his mother and Simeone. And then there is Sergio. The man most be really worried because there is 15 different messages from Sergio. They get more and more desperate as time go by and Fernando can’t stand to listen to the 3 last one from the younger man. He didn’t mean to worry him that much, but he just needed some space.

 

He arrives at the gate, when it opens he is surprised to find 4 other cars, that doesn’t belong to him or Sergio, in the driveway. One of them he’s seen a couple of times, CR7 is in his house. He is very close to turning the car around and drive away again, he doesn’t really fancy to face that man again, but he has to talk to Sergio.

 

He parks the car and gets out. He walks to the door and pushed it open. He can hear voice inside, and then he hears something like a sob. It breaks his heart that Sergio is crying.

 

“Sergio. I’m sure he’s fine” Someone says. It registers in his head as Cris.

 

“I just need to see for myself, Cris”

 

“I know, but still. Calm down. It’ll all work out okay? Fernando will be home again”

 

Fernando is still hiding behind the wall and he is really surprised that Cris is so positive about him, but then again, the jerk was so pleased with himself last night.

 

He is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t see when Benzema round the corner. They stare at each other for a full minute. Fernando is the first to realize that they are starring at each other. He moves to the side to let Benzema walk past him. They go to the kitchen together. Fernando feels the other mans eyes on him the whole time.

 

“Stop starring at me, please” Fernando says when the Real player still looks at him a minute later.

 

“Sorry”

 

“It’s okay, but do you think that you can get Cris and the others out of my house soon? I really need to talk to Sergio alone” Fernando asks.

 

“Sure. I’ll go get them out now”

 

Benzema goes to the living room again. The others look at him as he explains that something just came up and he need their help. Sergio offers to help as well, but the other player tells him that he is to exhausted and has spend too much energy worrying about Fernando. Sergio goes to the door with his teammates and waves goodbye to them. He goes back into the living room and sits on the sofa again. He places his face in his hands. He start to sob.

 

Fernando tip toes into the living room and sit down in front of Sergio. He wait for the man to calm down. Fernando places a soft hand on Sergio’s thigh. Sergio looks up at the touch. He starts at Fernando.  
  
“Fernando?” He asks, as if he isn’t sure of what he’s seeing.

 

“Yes”

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been so fucking worried. I called everyone, I was fucking scared, Fernando”

 

“Sorry baby. I just couldn’t face you last night. I was so angry at you, Cris and myself. I just couldn’t deal with it, sorry” Fernando explains.

 

Sergio looks down at him before he leans forward to place a soft kiss Fernando’s lips.

 

“It’s okay baby. I was just really worried and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I just wish you would have called or texted me, so I didn’t have to worry so much. I was scared that you had been in an accident on the way home or something like that. Don’t ever do it again, okay?”

 

“I know. Sorry Sese. I won’t do it again, okay?”

 

“Okay. Next time, come to me right away. Even if it’s just to tell me to fuck off for a while. I just need to know that you are fine”

 

“I will sweetheart. I promise.” Fernando says before he get on the sofa and pulls Sergio into a hug that last for the better part of 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
